Valduggery, Ganith and unfortuantly Fletcher
by kapilt96
Summary: Yes, it's the couples you love, except Fletcher is jealous and tries to break them up. contains romance, humor and Fletcher getting thumped. They are Blindly in love but still argue. Warning- Cheeky childish behaviour. But we still love it. please review.
1. The argument

"No"

"Whyyyyyyy not"

"because I said so"

"please"

"Valkyrie you are not going to that party"

"Skulduggery, you're not the boss of me"

"but I don't know what you'll get up to, I'm just looking out for you"

"fine, you can come with me then"

"huphhhhhhhh, fine i'll come"

"good it's a date, but where your best suit" for some reason the moment Valkyrie mentioned the word date, even if it was sarcasticly, Skulduggery knew if he had flesh he would be blushing. Valkyrie walked away with a massive grin on her face. _I'm going to a party with him. Yessssssss._

**Well those two are blindly in love but won't admit it. it will get better that was just an introduction, i promise.**


	2. the party

**just so you know Valkyrie is twenty two in these drabbles**

Skulduggery waited at the bottom of the stairs for Valkyrie.

"Val, hurry up, we're gunna be late for the party, I promised to ta...." Skulduggery trailed off there. Valkyrie was walking down the stairs with her hair beautifully curled and a glittering black knee length dress.

"well, what do you think" She asked. Skulduggery's jaw dropped and Valkyrie blushed.

"well then Ms Cain, should we be on our way" Skulduggery said in a mocking voice. Valkyrie giggled and replied

"Why of course Mr Pleasant" She said still giggling. She held his hand and they walked outside to the Bentley. A couple of years ago Skulduggery and Valkyrie could hold hands casually. Since her twentieth birthday however it felt awkward. They both got in the car and set off.

When they reached the club where the big party was, they got out the car and walked in holding hands. When they realised what they were doing Skulduggery went to take his hand away but Valkyrie grabbed it.

" don't let go" she said in a soft voice that Skulduggery could not help but be attracted to. She could not help but think that if he had a face he would be smiling. Without thinking she put her head on his shoulder. _Do i want this, a voice in his head asked. Of course i do it said_. He looked at her then moved his face closer to hers. Tanith saw them and came running over.

" Oh my god was that what I thought it was" She said excitedly.

"no, no, no" both Skulduggery and Valkyrie began. Ghastly came walking over.

"hey guys, what's up"

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie were just about to" Tanith started but Valkyrie cut in

"no we weren't" She said in what she hoped was an intimidating voice.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie couldn't help but feel arkward around eachother for the rest of the night.

**count on Tanith to ruin a moment. What do you think, did it carry on well from the last chapter? review.**


	3. rude awakening

Skulduggery dropped Valkyrie off at the house her uncle Gordon had left for her.

"so, do you want to come in for a bit"

"sure" Skulduggery answered awkwardly.

They walked in and Valkyrie went and made herself a coffe.

"about what happened in the club..." she started

" I love you" Skulduggery butted in. They both stood looking at each other for about a minute. Valkyrie felt a wave of joy come over her.

An hour later Skulduggery was sitting on the sofa watching a movie and Valkyrie was curled up with her head on his chest. Suddenly Fletcher burst in like he owned the place.

"What's all this I hear about you and skull-man then" he said

"I am right here" Skulduggery said, slightly annoyed

" Fletcher, one, what the hell are you doing in my house, and two, why do you care" Valkyrie hissed angrily.

"hello, he's a skeleton you moron" Fletcher said with a smirk on his face. Skulduggery saw a tear in Valkyrie's eye and decided he had had enough. He got up and grabbed Fletcher by the neck. Fletcher was about to teleport away when Valkyrie punched him in the mouth. Skulduggery the headbutted him and kneed him in the groin. Before he knew what had happened Fletcher was thrown out the front door.

"you don't think i'm a moron do you" Valkyrie asked, her lip quivering. Skulduggery ran over and hugged her.

"of course your not, your going out with me and i'm amazing" Valkyrie laughed and hit Skulduggery with a pillow.

Skulduggery swore he would get Fletcher back for talking to Valkyrie like that.

**What do you think? The next chapter is Ganith By the way hope you enjoy.**


	4. proposal

**warning: sappy lovey chapter ahead, involving diamonds, weddings, beers and for some reason a sock.(i was feeling random) Next one will involve less sappiness, i promise. this had to be done for the good of the plot.**

Tanith sat snuggling up to Ghastly. They had just been to the nicest restraint Tanith could think of. Then Ghastly got off the sofa and bent down to pick something up. He bent down on one knee in front of her and showed her what he had. It was a ring. Gold with six diamonds in it.

"Tanith Low" He said "will you marry me" he asked. He felt heartbroken when she ran out of the room. Then she ran back in screaming "yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" and jumped at him.

_I knew I shouldn't have let her have that red bull drinking contest with Valkyrie earlier_ he thought to himself smiling.

It was two in the morning and Valkyrie was asleep. There was a sudden frantic knocking on her door.

"open up quickkk" it was Tanith's voice. Valkyrie ran downstairs trying to grab anything as a weapon. In her haste she picked up a sock. She opened the door and shouted "what's wrong"

"guess what "

"what"

"Ghastly just popped the question"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both girls screamed.

"come in" Valkyrie said

"Why have you got a sock" was the first thing Tanith asked

At the same time ghastly turned up at Skullduggery's door. Skulduggery opened it.

"me and Tanith are getting Married" he blurted out. Skulduggery gave Ghastly a hug, said congratulations and gave him a beer. Then they said goodnight and it was over in ten minutes. Tanith however was now staying at Valkyrie's for the rest of the night.

**i am feeling random for the next chapter, read it and tell me what you think.**


	5. Fletcher had a bad day

Fletcher walked down the street feeling extremely annoyed.

_How can she love a skeleton over me_ he thought to himself, kicking a dustbin over. Then his temper flared up again. _And Tanith loves a god damn man with scars all over his face instead of me and my wonderful hair. _

Just when he thought his day could not get any worse a pigeon took a massive crap on his head.

"MY HAIR"! he screamed and punched a wall.

Fletcher Renn was, however, hatching a plan.

**sorry this chapter was so short, i am going to the kettering match with my mate now and this is basically a set up for the rest of the story.**


End file.
